homegrown_archivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Destroying America
Destroying America (2000) Five years in the making, with a cast of thousands, Destroying America comes on the heels of the best selling skateboard video of all time, The End. A film this dangerous hasn't been seen since Cannonball Run 2. Heath Kirchart and Jeremy Klein are two skateboarders just out to have a good time in a race across the good old US of A. Rescued after a near death skateboarding accident, the two show off their amazing ability to cause destruction while a sinister cop, with an agenda of his own, tries to bring them down. The top notch story, an all-star cast, and a special guest appearance by the Hook-Ups Destruction Van, makes Destroying America this year's hottest movie. Cast & Appearances * Bam Margera * Brandon DiCamillo * Tony Hawk * Erik Estrada * Jeremy Klein * Heath Kirchart * Ming Tran * Minka * Rachel Sterling * Willy Santos * Nikos Constant * Dan Rogers * Jim Greco * Mark Gonzales * John Brandstetter * Tami Kubota * Brian Ridgeway * Joey Culpepper * Ben Libay * Christi Reilly * Heather Adkins * Hallie Inlow * Wing Lam * Eddie Santos * Joe Fraser * Artie * Nina * Anthony Estrada * Brandon Estrada * Zach Sive Film Information Director: '''Nikos Constant '''Release Date: '''October 21st, 2000 (US) '''Running Time: '''47 minutes '''Country: '''United States '''Full Credits From DVD Executive Producers: * Per Welinder * Tony Hawk Produced by: * Jeremy Klein Cinematography: * Gene Sive Edited by: * Jeff Cranford Key Grip: * John Hampton Pyrotechnics by: * George Phillips Written by: * Nikos Constant * Heath Kirchart * Jeremy Klein Additional Cameras: * John Hampton * Ken Stone * Moises Velez * Atiba Jefferson * Matt Johnson * Eric Nakamura * Nikos Constant Pyrotechnic Crew: * Gary Bentley * Pete Porteous * Nick Catello * David Winburn * Zack Cornjeo Props: * Safety Chuck Gaffer: * Moises Velez Still Photography: * Seu Trinh * Atiba Jefferson Artist: * Sean Cliver Emergency Vehicles: * Joe Ortiz Chicken Wrangler: * Susan Xiao Sing Telecine Colorist: * Darren Wooldridge Telecine Assistant: * Jason Ramsey Location Sound: * Wade Smith Sound Design: * Tim Tuchrello Foley: * Chris Munyon * Dave Horton * Catherine Harper * Kevin Bartnoff * Eric Gotthelf * Bubba Soundtrack * Rob Zombie - Dracula * Rick James - Superfreak * Karen Schaefer - If I Could Turn Back Time * Joe Fraser - Good Ol' Boys * Hanson - Mmmbop * Siouxsie and the Banshees - Cities in Dust * Jim Johnston - Assman * White Zombie - Thunder Kiss '65 * N.W.A. - 8 Ball * Snoop Doggy Dogg - Gin & Juice * Rhythm Heritage - Theme From S.W.A.T. * Danzig - Mother * N.W.A. - Straight Outta Compton (clean version) * Haddaway - What is Love DVD Bonus Features * Destroying America Premiere (11 minutes) * Behind the Scenes Featurette (31 minutes) * Storyboard to Film Comparison (4 minutes) * Photo Gallery * Commentary Over Movie * Hook-Ups Graphic Gallery * Theatrical Trailer (2 minutes) * Ad Archive * DVD Credits (1 minute)